happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends Fanon
Happy Tree Friends Fanon 'is the fan fiction series about fan made Happy Tree Friends characters. The series joins many characters, episodes, games, spin-offs, and many more to just one series. Creator Mectrixctic created the series on October 16, 2009 and is even the creator of Mectrixctic and Tusky. The series went on a hiatus for 3 weeks in April of 2010 as the only person to view the series, was Mectrixctic him/herself. It later again began to rebuild as more and more people came to the series. Episodes ''See List of Episodes for more information. The series official episode began October 10, 2011 which was What Up My Peeps!?. After the episode began, other episodes became a huge success in many episodes, specials, and even breaks. W.C. the Producer, a former writer for the show, who quit around the end of the first arc, mentioned in an interview that Happy Tree Friends Fanon might be ending around its 55th season. However, this is not confirmed. Film A movie titled Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Standing Out based on this series (as well as the canon series) came out March 17, 2014, and another movie, simply known as The HTF Movie, ''will come out in the mid-to-late 2014s. Also, with permission from Lord O' Darkness in late August 2013, He gave Mrboy90 to make a new movie called Happy Tree Gang: The Movie. Controversy The series lost many people due to many ignorant posts on character's pages. The character Ziggles meet with the most by 4 different contributors. They said hurtful comments about the character and even the user herself. She later left the series to avoid further upset. In a blog post of Splendid vs Flippy, a wikia contributor started to talk about little girl porn. Brittonbubba began to wear off the vandal to make him stop, but continued by posting 6 posts of the same little girl. He was later reported and banned from the wiki. During a chat session, A user account for the Owlets was revealed to have not been made by Savaughn, but by one of Savaughn's friends. due to the banning of the account, Savaughn briefly left the wiki, which was followed by the joining of Savaughn's other friends and principal on the wiki. Recently, a troll known as Trollzor1234, began repeatedly vandalizing this wiki for no apparent reason. He made 2 back up accounts to further destroy the wiki. It is unknown why this user would do such a thing, but he may have been an 11 year old, purposely vandalizing the wiki. A user named RespectTheDisney5 was harassing MarioDude2848. Whenever he got banned, he unbanned himself. As of 4/8/2014, he was stripped of his admin and banned for one week. On April 18, 2014, a user by the name of Deadlydark was blocked for "''Abusing Admin Rights, Making Ridiculous Rules, and Attacking Certain Users". After two weeks, unblocked from his ban, CuddlesPikachu began to make lies to other users, especially Deadlydark, further making most people hate Deadly. However, CuddlesPikachu was blocked after attacking a new user, for no reason. Later, in June, Deadly apologized, stopping most users from hating Deadlydark. Reception Happy Tree Friends Fanon earned positive reviews. Webuation gave the show a 10/10 score.http://www.webutation.net/go/review/happytreefanon.wikia.com# Characters See List of Main Characters, List of Crossover Characters, Real-life characters for more information. There are many characters in the series. Over 40 main characters appear more often. File:Htffgrouppic.png|Some of the main characters. From bottom left (counter clockwise): Trippy, Superspeed, Xinx, Pia, Flicky, Robo Star, Hippy, Rip, Howdy, Sir Gron, Ava, Torn, Ziggles, Ale, Fungus, Sapphire, Rex, Lessy, Fireball, and Britton. File:Htffgrouppic2.png|More main characters, which are (from left to right): Cheesy, Gutsy, Spoke, Guddles, Buddy, Fuddles, Elliott, Meaty, Spot, Peppery, Waddles, Hoppy, Pranky, Nippy, and Puffy. File:Claw.png|Moar frequent main characters. From left:Wooly, Jacky, Buck and Chuck, Timber, Decker, Devious, Doc, Sickly, Crafty, Pierce, Josh, and Licky. On the claw: Bastion File:More_characters.png|Even more characters. From left: Cryptie, Todd, Thirsty, Gloomy, Otus, Savaughn, Emily & Kit-Kat, Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus, Drama, Floral and Fawn, Leif, Toad, Shelly, and Crazy Characters more.png|A lot more often-seen characters From left: Rio, Gothy, Daydream, Pointy, Squabbles, Celeste, Tycoon, Pierre, Bruiser, Fizzles, Eejit, Stone, Snooty and Cranky, Jerky, Stacy, Hatchy, Pepper, and Cliste. Anyone we forgot? SDCCPoster.png|Characters on a poster going to be given out at SDCC 2013. htf crane.PNG|Nature, Flowy, Mandy, Felix, Neko, Magic, Kam, Pezz and Sandy are in this picture Moremaincharacters..png|Bella, Brushy, Tarsy, Kendall, Clesta, Cocktail and Taily 2016characters.png|'''From left: Irin and The Clams, Random, Flynn, Dexter, Oddity, Raymond, Sunset, Noc Noc, Paws, Lustly Staff View the staff page This list shows all the active Bureaucrats, Admins, and Chat Mods. If your name isn't on this list, contact Chase555 Category:Happy Tree Friends Fanon Category:Miscellaneous External Links *''(Only If You Have a devianART) Join The DA Group!'' Category:Happy Tree Friends Fanon Category:Miscellaneous